Lift Your Face
by jona
Summary: Harry's just finished his 7th year at Hogwarts. Voldemort remains in the world with The Order of the Phoenix doing all they can to keep him from taking over. (Probably to be discontinued)
1. The Meeting

1 LIFT YOUR FACE  
  
2  
  
Summary:  
  
Harry has just finished his seventh and final year at Hogwarts…  
  
Voldemort is an ever-present threat in the world with The Order of the Phoenix doing all they can to keep him from taking over.  
  
In this world of conflict, Harry has to decide what shape his future will take.  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 Chapter One – The Meeting  
  
"Harry! Come on. We're going to be late again!"  
  
Yelled Sirius up the stairs.  
  
Suddenly the flustered teen blundered past, pulling his cloak haphazardly around his shoulders.  
  
Harry's bright green eyes and messy tangle of hair gave him a distinct aura, which was so very 'alive'.  
  
Sirius grinned at his godson. Living with Harry for just a couple of weeks had been like a breath of fresh air to the ex-convict, and Harry's spirited nature had begun to rub off, chasing the shadows of Azkaban from Sirius' mind.  
  
"Why do all these blasted meetings have to be so bloody early in the morning?"  
  
Grumbled Harry, shoving his wand in his pocket and running a hand through his hair, which served only to rumple it further.  
  
Remus snorted,  
  
"But Harry, it's two thirty in the afternoon!"  
  
"Yeah, come on you crazy billywig!"  
  
Laughed Sirius grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him over to where Moony was waiting by the fireplace.  
  
With a pinch of floo-powder and a yell of 'The Order of the Phoenix' they finally left the house.  
  
***  
  
Harry stumbled out of the fireplace at the other end of the journey and was unsurprised to find himself being held at wandpoint by Arabella Figg.  
  
"How are you Mrs Figg?"  
  
He asked politely as he calmly readjusted his glasses.  
  
"Fine Thankyou. And how are you Harry?"  
  
She replied lowering her wand and smiling.  
  
"Well… Apart from Sirius' attempt to poison me last night…"  
  
Began Harry, at which point Sirius, who'd been chatting idly with Mundungus Fletcher nearby interrupted.  
  
"Well if Moony hadn't switched the ingredients!"  
  
At the 'none too discrete' mention of his name Remus turned around and raised an eyebrow at Sirius, but they were all distracted from the banter that may have ensued by the timely intervention of Albus Dumbledore's arrival.  
  
"My friends!"  
  
He said, standing up and holding out his arms.  
  
"Now that we are all assembled there are things to discuss!"  
  
The crowd in the room obediently convened around a large round table.  
  
Harry was careful to position himself between Sirius and Remus. He found himself opposite Severus Snape and tried to ignore the icy glare that the professor had fixed him with.  
  
Luckily Snape's gaze soon shifted to Sirius, who was more than willing to return the glare.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Firstly I'd like to thank you all for coming here today. I am well aware that it is the summer holidays for some of you, so let's get straight down to business. We have some information about Voldemort's more immediate plans. He is apparently enlisting as many of the dark creatures as he can. We know that he already has an army of dementors at his disposal…"  
  
"Damn that idiot Fudge."  
  
Growled Alastor Moody.  
  
"Yes, quite Alastor. But the fact remains that both Azkaban's former jailors and inmates are now working for Voldemort."  
  
Harry felt Sirius shudder slightly next to him and instinctively shuffled closer to his godfather.  
  
"We also fear that a large number of werewolves, acromantulas and manticores are close to being totally under his control."  
  
Added Dumbledore solemnly.  
  
"Indeed it seems that only one pack of werewolves and the Giant population have been brought over to our side by our envoys."  
  
Harry stole a glance at Remus whose face had flushed slightly, although what emotion was hiding behind his stoic expression Harry couldn't tell.  
  
"Does anyone else wish to address the Order now?"  
  
Asked Dumbledore amidst the hushed whispers that had broken out.  
  
Alastor Moody stood up, his magical eye swivelling around to land on Harry.  
  
"Friends."  
  
He said gruffly,  
  
"I put forward the suggestion that as many of those present as possible, who are not yet able, ought to be instructed to perform the animagus transformation. It is, as we have seen, a very useful commodity and would no doubt benefit those who care to attempt it."  
  
Harry felt a smile creep onto his face despite Moody's x-ray stare. He thought briefly about the circumstances of which Moody had inferred.  
  
Last Christmas, Sirius, in animagus form, had managed to discover a lot of Death Eater secrets and whilst doing so had finally managed to track down a certain rat.  
  
It had been the best Christmas present ever for Harry to see his godfather's name cleared publicly.  
  
Harry was jolted from his thoughts when the members were called to vote on Moody's proposal. There was unanimous approval.  
  
Dumbledore stood once more.  
  
"Professor McGonagall and myself will instruct those of you who wish to make an attempt individually. Please contact us to arrange practice times. I believe that everyone here is fully capable of the process should they wish to undertake the training. Alright, are there any other notices?"  
  
There was a short silence before Dumbledore smiled calmly, Harry noticed that the twinkle in his eyes was suspiciously prominent and became immediately suspicious of what the headmaster was planning to himself.  
  
"I myself have one more announcement. It has become apparent to me that it is time we shook up our organisation a little."  
  
The smile broadened slightly.  
  
"I feel it would be best if we nominated a new leader from within our ranks."  
  
At the barrage of indignant exclamations and frenzied babble that ensued, Dumbledore had forsaken concealing his amusement. And Harry couldn't help but wonder what he had up his over-large-wizarding-robe-sleeve.  
  
Once the noise had quietened Dumbledore, still grinning, cleared his throat again.  
  
"I will not listen to any more arguments, the fact is that I have enough to do running Hogwarts, I am an aging man. There are numerous younger members who would be able to dedicate more of their time to our work here and would I'm sure be more than capable of fulfilling the role. I simply urge you to consider the other options before our next meeting."  
  
Looking around, Harry could see that not many of the members looked placated by these words but Dumbledore seemed nonplussed.  
  
"We will meet again in a few weeks time at most. As always I remind you all to take the utmost care of yourselves and each other. May I see Minerva and Severus for a moment please? The rest of you may leave now. Meeting adjourned!"  
  
The scraping of chairs was drowned out by the wild chatter that broke out as the Order very slowly began to disperse and Harry idly wondered if Dumbledore might need to shoo everybody out of the room to get them to go home.  
  
The image of his elderly headmaster running about with his wand out to herd them out of the hall made Harry chuckle as he reached for the floo-powder above the mantelpiece, earning him a confused look from Moony. He simply shrugged and jumped into the emerald flames yelling  
  
"Chaos Manor!"  
  
***  
  
Harry and Remus had just disappeared through the fireplace and Sirius was in the process of reaching for some floo-powder to follow him but a sudden tap on the shoulder stopped him. He turned around to see that Severus Snape was the one who'd stopped him.  
  
"What do you want Snape?"  
  
Sirius asked, perhaps a little more impatiently then he'd meant to.  
  
"I just had a quick word with Albus and he suggested that I suggest something to you."  
  
Snape replied casting a scowling glance at the door to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Oh yes? And what is this about that it's so urgent to keep me from joining my godson at home?"  
  
Sirius huffed, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Albus thinks that I should continue to teach Harry."  
  
Said Snape fixing Sirius with a glare that said that Severus was none to happy about the idea.  
  
"But he's finished his Newts, what does Albus want you to teach him?"  
  
Argued Sirius feeling confused and slightly nervous.  
  
"Oh I wonder, a crash course on common sense maybe, he's hardly going to learn that for you is he!"  
  
Snape yelled, obviously as short on patience as Sirius.  
  
"Extra self-defence training you idiot."  
  
Sirius frowned.  
  
"What can you teach him that he doesn't already know?"  
  
He asked bitterly.  
  
"I was a Death Eater. I know a lot about what will and will not work against them, and I know a lot more than most people about Voldemort himself." Said Snape suddenly deadly calm again.  
  
Sirius sighed heavily.  
  
"I'll admit that much. And if Albus Dumbledore thinks it's necessary then I suppose Harry will agree."  
  
Snape took this as an agreement and nodded sharply before storming off.  
  
"When will we get the pleasure of seeing you?"  
  
Shouted Sirius after the retreating figure.  
  
"I'll be in touch."  
  
Was the terse reply.  
  
***  
  
Still feeling slightly pensive about the meeting, Harry rushed straight to his room on arriving home to write letters to Ron and Hermione. He knew that they liked to be kept right up to date with what he was doing, even if he couldn't tell them everything that went on in the Order.  
  
They had of course been asked to join themselves and had even accepted, but then Hermione had fallen pregnant.  
  
That, coupled with Ron's injury had meant that neither wanted to put their lives, their baby's life, or those of the Order, at risk by over-committing themselves.  
  
Harry still felt deeply responsible for what had happened to Ron…  
  
Ron had been on his way to see him when he had been attacked by dementors and fallen from his broom.  
  
The staff at St Mungo's had been unable to fully heal his right leg and side.  
  
Ron could barely hold his wand any more. He certainly wouldn't have been able to do half the work that Harry was doing for the Order.  
  
Although he put a brave face on it, Harry knew that deep down Ron had been more affected by his disability then he would ever let on.  
  
The proud boy he'd once been was now an even prouder man.  
  
Thank goodness he had Hermione there. Harry knew that the two of them would get through anything together, and with the baby on the way, Ron would have more than enough to distract him from self-pity.  
  
Harry envied his best friends in truth. However he knew that he was dedicating himself to protecting the kind of life they were building… and that, more than anything, was what led him to work so hard for the Order.  
  
To Mr and Mrs Weasley,  
  
Hi Ron, Mione and bump. I hope you three are all doing well.  
  
I'll be over to see you in a couple of days hopefully. I can't wait to see how junior is coming along.  
  
I've got a trial at the Appleby Arrows…  
  
They're up your way right?  
  
Anyway, we just got back from a meeting and Dumbledore is stepping down as our leader! He's determined about this, there's nothing that will change his mind. I only hope that Snape doesn't end up in charge! Can you imagine that!  
  
There was other bad news. Not much we haven't heard or suspected before mind.  
  
Anyway, I can hear Sirius and Remus arguing downstairs, Id' better get down there to referee.  
  
See you soon!  
  
Harry.  
  
  
  
He tied to letter to Hedwig and sent her soaring off out the window before rushing downstairs to see what had gotten into Padfoot and Moony.  
  
"He's off his rocker Moony! You absolutely can't be serious!"  
  
Sirius was yelling, which was nothing unusual, but Harry could tell now that this wasn't a light-hearted exchange.  
  
"Padfoot calm down. It's not even been decided yet. besides, it will have to be done by vote anyway. The Order will have to agree."  
  
Harry noted that even Remus' attempt to calm Sirius was in a raised voice, and Moony hardly ever raised his voice. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs to listen.  
  
"Where is Harry anyway?"  
  
"You know he always writes to his friends after meetings Padfoot."  
  
"I still can't believe it… I thought that Dumbledore had some sense."  
  
"He does. And I happen to agree with him on this one."  
  
"Moony! You have got to be joking! Harry's not even eighteen yet."  
  
"But he will be in a weeks time, and he is a lot more mature then his age. You've seen it as well as me. And I know that Dumbledore sees it."  
  
"I don't want this for him Moony. I just want to shield him from it all. Everyone seems to want to stick him at the sharp end of this bloody war, I'll bet no-one's even asked him what he wants!"  
  
There was a sudden silence and Harry collected his wits and entered the room.  
  
"Well, how about you tell me what this is all about and ask me now then."  
  
Said Harry calmly taking a seat at the kitchen table between a red-faced Sirius at one end and an uncommonly pale Remus at the other.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Well, that's the first chapter under my belt.  
  
I actually started writing this ages ago but I put it aside to work on my other stories. Found a sheet of it under my desk last night and I just couldn't put it away without typing up this chapter…  
  
I'd love for you to let me know what you think.  
  
jona  
  
xxx  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Nope, I don't own anything much at all… Just the random placing of events i.e. the plot… But even that probably isn't much my own… *sighs*… I am not making any money from this in any case, just enjoyment and self-fulfilment. 


	2. Dumbledore

Summary: Harry has just finished his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is an ever-present threat in the world with The Order of the Phoenix doing all they can to keep him from taking over. In this world of conflict, Harry has to decide what shape his future will take.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two - Dumbledore  
  
After a moment's tense silence Remus caught Harry's eye. "I'm sorry that we were talking about you behind your back." He said softly.  
  
"Don't change the subject, just tell me now. I have a right to know whatever it is everyone seems to think I should be doing." Said Harry looking back and forth between the two men.  
  
"You're right of course Harry. Although personally I think it's all going to come to nothing. The Order will never agree." Started Sirius before Remus cut him off  
  
"Sirius, shouldn't we explain it to him first." Remus suggested.  
  
"What's to explain? Dumbledore wants Harry to run the bloody Order of the Phoenix. There it is, simple as a chocolate frog. Except that it isn't going to happen!" Sirius shouted getting up out of his chair and storming across the kitchen.  
  
"He what?!" Harry yelled in surprise. "Me! Run the Order. This has got to be a joke! I don't know anything about. They wouldn't. I. I just couldn't!"  
  
Remus glared at Sirius before turning to Harry. "Like I said before, I agree with Dumbledore. You'd be the best choice Harry."  
  
Sirius was ignoring the conversation by now rummaging in a cupboard full of dishes.  
  
"Sirius, can we talk about this properly please." Harry pleaded still blown away by the very idea.  
  
"I don't know what you expect me to say Harry." Came Sirius' reply from the cupboard.  
  
"Well, what gave you both the idea that Dumbledore means for me to take his place anyway?" Asked Harry suddenly wondering if perhaps this hadn't all been some amusing misunderstanding.  
  
"Oh, it seems Remus here has known about this little plan for weeks." Growled Sirius, storming back over from the abandoned cupboard, having succeeded only in making a mess of the jars and cans.  
  
"That's not true Padfoot. He told me yesterday and asked my opinion, that's all. There wasn't any point in telling you about it before now." Mumbled Remus cradling a mug of tea in his hands. "Albus is quite set on the idea. It's not as though either of us could change his mind."  
  
Harry's mind suddenly snapped into attention. "Change HIS mind! Surely it's purely MY decision whether or not I choose to be considered for leadership!" He shouted angrily. "It's not as though I am a child any longer. I can make my own decisions. I'm not Albus Dumbledore's puppet and you two can't decide this for me either. It's all up to me!"  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at each other, and then back at Harry before they both launched into apologies. But Harry didn't hear any of it. He stood up and marched out of the kitchen with deaf ears, thousands of thoughts ringing in his head.  
  
***  
  
Harry pounded his pillow with his fist. He knew that he was throwing a rather childish tantrum but he really didn't care.  
  
'How dare they ask this of me?' His mind demanded. 'It's completely unfair.' He shoved his face into his pillow taking deep muffled breaths.  
  
'How many people would I be responsible for, how much would lay on my shoulders?' He hardly noticed the violent shudder that went through his body.  
  
'I'm too young, I wouldn't know what to do. Besides, there are better people for the job.' He suddenly sat up on his bed allowing his flushed face to cool. "Sirius is right, they'd never agree anyway." He muttered taking in a calming breath and letting his heart quit it's racing.  
  
Feeling suddenly composed he looked down guiltily at the bedclothes strewn across his room.  
  
"I really need to find a better way of controlling my temper." He mused to himself straightening the pillows.  
  
"And perhaps you need to re-think the talking to yourself part." Sirius chuckled from the doorframe.  
  
Harry blushed and sank back down onto his bed.  
  
"Look Harry, I am sorry about all of that. I was stressed out and I should have thought about how you'd react." Said Sirius apologetically.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No Padfoot, it's alright. I can't blame you for all of this, besides, it's not as if I reacted so very maturely myself!"  
  
"Moony's upset you know." Said Sirius softly approaching the bed. "He really believes that Dumbledore's right. I guess he was kind of hoping that you would agree to it when you found out."  
  
"Maybe we should talk this through properly without all of us losing our tempers again." Suggested Harry with a wry smile. "I don't think yelling at each other is going to resolve anything."  
  
Sirius looked at Harry strangely then laughed. "You're right. Let's go find the silly old wolf and get this sorted."  
  
Harry nodded and the two of them made their way back downstairs.  
  
"Moony!" Yelled Sirius poking his head round the kitchen door.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself and left Sirius yelling into empty rooms, making his way quickly through the house to the garden. He saw Remus sitting in a garden chair staring up at the sky. Making his way over he knew that Remus was aware of his presence. He was, after all, upwind of the perceptive werewolf.  
  
"Hi Harry." Mumbled Remus softly.  
  
"Hey Moony." Replied Harry sitting down on the soft grass beside Remus' chair. "Look, before you apologise I think you ought to hear me out." Said Harry quickly when he saw Remus open his mouth to speak.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I was shocked to say the least when you told me what was going on. And I can honestly say that I'm still surprised at the whole thing. I can't quite understand what Dumbledore's motives are behind all of this but I think that it's worth having a calm conversation about it."  
  
Harry observed the surprise and hope that blossomed on Remus' tired face.  
  
"You. You really think that I should lead the Order, don't you." He said softly.  
  
Remus nodded, giving Harry a pensieve smile. "You've inherited your Father's ability to command respect. I know that many people think very highly of you Harry, Mad-Eye and Dumbledore especially. It's not just the things that you've done. It's just the way that you live. People respect you Harry, and they will follow you."  
  
Harry was about to comment when Sirius came bounding out of the house. "There you are! I searched the whole house!"  
  
"And yet Harry here knew exactly where to find me. You're obviously not as perceptive as your godson Padfoot." Remus chuckled.  
  
Sirius just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sirius. I think it's high time we went and had a little chat with Dumbledore. Don't you?" Said Harry, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"I'll give that crazy coot a piece of my mind." Sirius mumbled.  
  
Harry highly doubted that Sirius would make any headway with Dumbledore. He knew that his godfather deeply respected Albus no matter what he said to deny it.  
  
"Well, we need to see what he's playing at." Said Harry calmly "Are you going to come Moony?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it." Replied Remus smiling back at Harry.  
  
So the three of them trekked back up to the house and once again congregated at the fireplace.  
  
***  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat stiffly in his chair. It was true that not many things could unsettle him, but when he had to send his protégées into danger he always felt it weigh heavily on his soul.  
  
His relief was not complete on Severus' return. Indeed the dishevelled and frightened appearance of his potions master, who swept hastily into the room, caused a knot of apprehension in the old man's stomach.  
  
"He has many plans." Severus croaked, his voice strained after his rush to return to the castle.  
  
Dumbledore simply sat back and nodded for him to continue.  
  
"He has, of course, further devised my own punishment. Traitors of the Dark Lord are to be hunted down and brought to him for their penance before they are killed. But seeing as I have evaded his minions for so long already, he has begun to consider coming after me himself"  
  
When Snape paused here to look up at the headmaster's face, Albus saw the strain in the younger man's eyes. He was still deeply saddened by the thought that Severus was forced to listen in on the dark lord's plans. Dumbledore had enlisted Snape into the high-risk task of spying on the Death Eater meetings. His dark mark allowed him the ability to find the gatherings and a specially protected and charmed invisibility cloak allowed him to hide from even Voldemort's perception. But neither of them doubted that it was only a matter of time before Voldemort would suspect their plan, if he hadn't already.  
  
"I can only hope that you can save me from that particular fate Albus." Snape continued. "The more pressing matter though, of course, is Potter."  
  
At the mention of 'Potter', Dumbledore visibly stiffened. He always detested hearing Tom's plans for Harry Potter and he knew that Severus' insistence on using Harry's surname rather than first was simply Snape's way of trying to distance himself from the fact that he'd actually grown to admire the young man.  
  
"I am afraid that the Dark Lord refuses to reveal his plans for Potter's capture even to the other Death Eaters. I fear that he has enlisted Lucius Malfoy to the task. Certainly it was not elaborated upon at the meeting." Snape confessed growing angry.  
  
"Yes. Perhaps Tom is learning to be cautious of his meetings. We shall have to keep an extra close eye on Harry. But hopefully that won't be too much of a problem after Sunday." Dumbledore said, in contemplation.  
  
"You still insist on thrusting him further into the lime-light then?" Grumbled Snape shaking his head.  
  
"I know that deep down you agree with me that Harry must be our new leader Severus." Chuckled Albus lightly.  
  
"Perhaps." Conceded the tired potions master. "But I think you should consider if he'll want it."  
  
"Once he realises that he has the full support of the Order, and once he knows what it will mean. I have every confidence that Harry will learn to relish the role, just as I have done. He already makes himself feel responsible for everyone as it is. This will only give him the tools he needs for that job." Said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
"Perhaps." Mumbled Snape getting to his feet slowly. "I shall retire to my quarters now if you don't mind Albus. It's been a long day."  
  
"Certainly. You deserve a rest my boy." Agreed Dumbledore with an affectionate smile.  
  
Snape simply grunted acknowledgement and made to leave  
  
Dumbledore heard the surprised yell from the potions master as he opened the door.  
  
When he went over to join him, he was met by an amusing sight. Remus and Sirius stood frozen in embarrassment and behind them was a stunned looking Harry.  
  
The headmaster forced back a grin and addressed the eavesdroppers. "If you've heard as much of our conversation as I think you might have it's about time we had a chat. Come in you three, let Severus get past."  
  
***  
  
A/N Chapter two bites the dust. So. Any comments?????  
  
Luv, jona xxx 


	3. Deliberations

Summary: Harry has just finished his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is an ever-present threat in the world with The Order of the Phoenix doing all they can to keep him from taking over. In this world of conflict, Harry has to decide what shape his future will take.  
  
Chapter Three - Deliberations  
  
After Severus' departure silence shrouded the circular office as the four of them took seats. Harry's head was still spinning as he sat down, but he soon snapped to attention as Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Before we address what you three no doubt unintentionally overheard, why don't we talk about why you wanted to see me?" Dumbledore raised a large silver eyebrow and smiled genially.  
  
Sirius looked about to speak but Harry beat him to it.  
  
"We have been made aware that you have certain designs about who the next leader of the Order ought to be." Harry said searching the wise old eyes for the answers he wanted.  
  
Dumbledore smiled back at him, giving nothing away. "Is that so?" He questioned half-heartedly. "And who do you think the new leader should be young Harry?"  
  
Harry blinked in surprise having not expected the question. He thought about it for a moment before replying. "I can't imagine that anyone could hope to follow-on from you Albus, it would be a difficult task for anyone." He answered.  
  
"While I am flattered by your response Harry, I cannot help but think you are not being entirely honest with me, or yourself." Dumbledore challenged, leaning back into his chair to study the effect of his words.  
  
Harry frowned but remained silent, and Sirius took the opportunity to speak.  
  
"With all due respect Albus. I can't understand your reasoning in this."  
  
Dumbledore turned his piercing gaze to Sirius, effectively silencing him but did not answer him. Then he turned back to Harry.  
  
"Do you know what powers the leader of the Order of the Phoenix is entitled to Harry?" He asked.  
  
Harry shook his head "No, I don't"  
  
"Perhaps knowing will help you in your deliberations." Said Dumbledore smiling again. "The Order is, as you know, a very select group. There is a bond of loyalty between all members. The leader must possess something more. As the current leader I am responsible for every single member. I am bound to protect, serve and care for every person in the group. There is a unique strength, which comes with this responsibility. And it is a direct result, not of my own desire to fulfil my duty, but in the faith that the members of the Order have in me. Through the bond of trust that is given to me I can summon powers that would otherwise be beyond any wizard."  
  
Harry felt realisation start to widen his perspective. When he thought about it, it seemed clear. Whenever he'd seen Dumbledore at his most powerful it had been at times when the headmaster had been trying to protect someone -most usually him- and it had been an awesome sight. When Harry looked up he saw that Dumbledore was gazing intensely at him.  
  
"You think that I would be worthy of wielding that power? That I would be able to honour the trust of the members of the Order?" Harry asked feeling a twinge of pride that his old mentor thought so highly of him.  
  
"More than that Harry. I think you are not only worthy, and capable, but also willing. If you search yourself I think you will see that this is the right thing to do, for you, and for us." Said Dumbledore, reaching over and gripping Harry's shoulder surprisingly strongly with his thin wrinkled hand.  
  
Harry felt a sudden calm fall upon him and smiled when he noticed that Fawkes had taken perch on his other shoulder. He noticed that Sirius and Remus were both staring at him wide-eyed and that even Dumbledore looked slightly surprised.  
  
"What? What is it?" Harry asked in confusion.  
  
"Your eyes Harry." Sirius whispered in a stunned voice.  
  
Harry frowned, perplexed. "What about them?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at him and handed him a glass saucer to use as a mirror.  
  
When Harry peered curiously into the saucer he felt his heart beat start to quicken.  
  
The eyes that peered back at him were his own familiarly striking green but they seemed to shine out of his face like beacons.  
  
Turning to Dumbledore Harry raised a questioning eyebrow. "What's going on Albus?" He asked with slight trepidation.  
  
"It seems that despite the protests that you came here with you have come to the decision to accept the role of leader of the order." Said Dumbledore, failing to hide the delight in his voice.  
  
"But why has that affected his face?" Asked Sirius suddenly.  
  
"He has been nominated by the phoenix to be the new leader. Fawkes has bestowed a rather surprisingly generous gift on Mr Potter here. He has given Harry the ability to perform specific healing powers common to phoenix tears." Explained Dumbledore as all eyes turned to the phoenix.  
  
"But we don't even know if Harry will be voted in." Argued Sirius suddenly, sneaking an almost desperate look at Harry.  
  
"I don't think there is much doubt Padfoot." Said Remus gently, "Just look at him. He's a born leader."  
  
Harry was happy to realise that he wasn't blushing and managed to smile at Remus. "I think that if Fawkes has nominated me, then there must be some reason for it. Maybe it will even help. From what Dumbledore describes. I'd like the chance Sirius." He said gently, gazing imploringly at the man who was the closest to a parent that he knew.  
  
Confronted with those eerily bright, pleading eyes Sirius' resolve disappeared. "If you want the chance Harry, then of course I'll give it to you. You've earned it, if you want it." He said, his frown starting to soften.  
  
Dumbledore was smiling widely now. "Yes, yes, good, good." He muttered, that incessant twinkle more prominent than ever. "Now, there was something else, wasn't there?"  
  
Harry nodded his face falling. "Lucius Malfoy." He looked up and noticed that his godfather had left his seat and was now standing behind him in a gesture of support and protection. Fawkes fluttered from Harry's shoulder to sit comfortably nestled in the lap of his robes.  
  
"Is Severus sure that it will be Lucius in charge?" Asked Remus gently.  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "I trust Severus, and I know that he wouldn't mention anything that he wasn't very sure about. Besides, he knows Lucius. I wouldn't be surprised if Mr Malfoy had mentioned something."  
  
Remus sighed and nodded wearily.  
  
"What do you suggest we do Albus?" Asked Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry. "What do you think Harry?"  
  
Harry started out of his thoughts. "I was just wondering. What became of Draco after Hogwarts? Is he still at home?"  
  
"Why does that matter?" Asked Sirius  
  
"I believe that Draco has remained at Malfoy Manor to the present day." Replied Dumbledore.  
  
"I think that we should contact him." Said Harry biting his lip in thought.  
  
"What ever for Harry?" Asked Remus, frowning.  
  
"Bribery, corruption and espionage?" Suggested Sirius  
  
"Something like that." Replied Harry with a smile. "And in the meantime I'll stay with Ron and Hermione. I've got to go up their way anyway and I know that their safety wards are as good as Hogwarts'. Hermione wasn't Head Girl for nothing!"  
  
Sirius and Remus shared an anxious glance, which didn't pass Harry's notice.  
  
"I don't need you two coddling me. Besides, I was going to go there anyway for my quidditch trial."  
  
"We'll talk about this at home Harry." Said Sirius with an uncharacteristically thoughtful look on his face.  
  
Harry snuck a conspiratory look at Remus who nodded slyly back, and Dumbledore realised that Harry would have no problems getting his own way, as he watched the three of them leave his office.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry's back as he left.  
  
"Ah Fawkes," He mumbled, "He's wise beyond his years and cunning as a Slytherin. It's no wonder the sorting hat had to wonder about placing him!"  
  
The magnificent bird simply stared smugly back at him and sang softly as if intoning that he already knew what Harry was like.  
  
Dumbledore just chuckled and stroked the bird fondly.  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape slouched in his armchair trying to ignore the exhaustion that was weighing down his eyelids. He took another swig of whiskey and let the fiery sensation in his chest relax him. The Death Eater meeting was still fresh in his mind, and, as always, his neck was stiff from having been rigid in fear. It wasn't a slight on his character. It would be an entirely foolish and very Gryffindor thing to forsake fear in the Dark Lord's presence.  
  
Every meeting he attended was a further risk. They couldn't be sure how much longer their ingenious astral-invisitbility cloak would fool Voldemort. Snape could still vividly remember the moment of epiphany. He'd been recovering in the Hospital Wing.  
  
*** "Severus, I must tell you how truly sorry I am."  
  
The admission of guilt had in truth done little to make him feel any better. Snape had trusted in Dumbledore for years, he'd placed his last thread of hope in the man. But now he had suffered for it.  
  
The after-burn of the cruciatus curse remained in every fibre of his body. But worse than that was having to face up to the fact that he now owed Harry Potter more than he thought he could ever repay.  
  
He'd returned to the Death Eaters to resume his role as active spy for the cause. It should have been obvious that he'd never be accepted back. That Voldemort would turn on him in a flash, intent on punishing the 'traitor'.  
  
Even if Severus himself had not been aware that Quirrel had in fact been carrying his master around with him all those years ago, and that Voldemort had witnessed Snape's truthful allegiance. Dumbledore HAD known, and it was hard to imagine that the amiable old man could have overlooked something so very important.  
  
"I do not need your regret Headmaster." Snapped the wounded man icily. He felt a dull pinch in his chest as he saw the wizened old face flinch at his words. But for now he would let the famous Albus Dumbledore suffer his guilt.  
  
The two men had been distracted shortly after by the rousing of the dark figure beside them.  
  
"Professor?" Croaked Harry wheezily, "Are you alright?"  
  
Snape had been made to fight the urge to let his mouth hang open in astonishment. Nevertheless he'd managed to reply, "I'll live Potter. But what about you?"  
  
The fragile looking boy had grimaced back at him, an involuntary admission of his pain. "I'll live Professor." He replied.  
  
Once again feeling wordless, Snape had reluctantly observed the crystal understanding the despised boy had developed of him. The very thought that Harry Potter, of all people, would be the one to understand him had made Severus' blood boil, but for the time he would remain too shocked to acknowledge that particular anger.  
  
He had nearly exploded at what had come to follow. In his blatant disregard for Severus' dignity, Albus had proceeded to discuss the matter of Snape's critically jepoadised role as spy, in front of The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
It had been an action on the headmaster's behalf that had, in the end, given rise to the most beneficial of coincidences.  
  
After the three had unspokenly agreed that Snape would never again attempt a return to the Death Eater fold, the allure of a wasted advantage was too great a pull to be discarded straight away. Through his Dark Mark, Severus would have to means to attend the location of every Death Eater meeting. The problem remained that he had no infallible means of concealment.  
  
He would never forget the way he had scorned Potter's contemplative pose when the subject of 'invisibility cloaks' had arisen. Dumbledore had explained that Voldemort could invariably discern the presence of such a cloak thus rendering that option hopeless. In a moment of surprising presence of mind, Harry Potter had been the one to solve the problem.  
  
"The cloak could be charmed."  
  
At first the two adults had looked at the boy incrediously.  
  
"What are you proposing Potter?" Snape had asked, typically brusquely.  
  
Harry had frowned in thought and had obviously been fighting against fatigue in order to retrieve the memory he required but he'd smiled and explained in a simple and calm monotone how an invisibility cloak could be charmed to be undetectable by banishing it to the Astral plane.  
  
Apparently, the young Gryffindor had taken it upon himself to investigate as much as he could about the invisibility cloak that had once belonged to his father, he had read that the cloak could work effectively even within the Astral plane.  
  
The Astral-cloak had been attempted the very next week. And in a move that had shocked and shaken the potions master, Harry had freely offered up his own treasured cloak to the cause.  
  
*** The cloak. It was lying across his lap, it's soft silky folds completely invisible to the eye. It was yet another gift for which the Ex-Death Eater had yet to pay.  
  
With yet another sigh, an exhausted Snape downed the rest of his whiskey and fell into a deep sleep clutching the priceless cloak against his gently undulating chest.  
  
  
  
"Padfoot, you've seen the wards Hermione has around the house. She doesn't do things by halves!" Insisted Harry starting to tire of the argument.  
  
Sirius started chewing on his lip thinking for a comeback, which he'd never find. Harry sent a pleading look at Moony who nodded with a sigh.  
  
"Sirius, you know that you just want to keep an eye on Harry, but he's right, he will be safe at the Weasleys' and he deserves a break from us oldies!" Said Remus cautiously. "Besides, it'd be nice to have some time just the two of us. And it will save a lot of bother when the full moon comes in a week's time if we're not worrying about Harry being in the house."  
  
Sirius could tell that he was out-manoeuvred and scowled at Harry moodily, but his godson simply grinned happily back at him.  
  
"I can't believe you'd use Moony against me like that! You know I can't out-argue that crafty old werewolf!" He grumbled good-naturedly.  
  
Harry grinned even wider,  
  
"Padfoot. Why is it that you can never remember what good hearing said werewolf has?" He asked, chuckling as Sirius doubled over in laughter due to a tickling charm sent on him by Moony who'd remained nearby, standing on the other side of the room.  
  
***  
  
  
  
A/N Okay, so that took a while to write, but I think it's one of my longest chapters ever, and I hope it's a good one as well. The whole Snape-Harry dynamic will be delved into further in future chapters and Harry's thoughts on the matter will be looked at. I hope this explains a bit more about Snape's altered role as spy. As for Harry saving Snapes life. That will come up again. Oh, and the glowing eyes thing as well. Fawkes' gift will definitely play a major role!  
  
Ummm, that's about all I have to say. Any questions/comments/snipes/angry remarks. feel free to drop me a review.  
  
MASSIVE 'Thankyou's to:  
  
Sparks Kimmy (x2) Coqui Ashley *~*Embyr Black*~* (x2) Ady Kit Cloudkicker franny Thorgood (x2) tima coqui Phoenix 


	4. Flying

Summary:

Harry has just finished his seventh and final year at Hogwarts…

Voldemort is an ever-present threat in the world with The Order of the Phoenix doing all they can to keep him from taking over.

In this world of conflict, Harry has to decide what shape his future will take.

**Chapter 4 – Flying**

The following couple of days went by quickly.  Remus and Sirius were busy as usual, and Harry occasionally rued the fact that they couldn't spend more time together.  And yet, he himself was busy too.

Life after Hogwarts had seemed almost unimaginable at the start.  Harry had badgered Sirius and Remus mercilessly for months for advice.

He knew that his life would never be normal.  He was 'The Boy Who Lived'.

He also wasn't under any illusions that, without the safety of the Hogwarts castle and Dumbledore's protection, he was in very real danger of falling into Voldemort's hands.

Voldemort.

Harry's life seemed to revolve around the Dark Lord.

He had sometimes mused what he would do should the Dark Lord be vanquished.  It was frightening how empty his life was once you took away the man that had murdered his parents.

Harry had finally come to the decision that he would make sure that he made time to live.

After all, what was the use of fighting Voldemort, working for the Order and everything else if he forsook all that he was fighting for!

Having made the decision to live, Harry had unsurprisingly chosen to do what made him feel most alive.

He'd decided to play quidditch, as a professional.

Of course, having made this decision Harry had committed himself to tiring exercise schedules and a ridiculously strict diet.  He had demanded of himself that he would make it onto a professional team by virtue of his own flying talent, and not for the sake of his famous name.

The Appleby Arrows had advertised for a new seeker.  Their position in the league had been slipping steadily over the last few years and their supporters grew restless of the antics of current seeker Johan Blatch.

Harry intended to be ready for their tryouts, which were set for a week's time.  He had devised a stringent programme for himself and had even gotten himself a new broom.

The broom…

_Harry had been dumbstruck,_

_He had never anticipated that anything useful would ever come of his unwanted fame, but it seemed at last that he would find some benefit._

_The newest broom makers in the business were Morgan and Keilty.  The Irish cousins had been making amateur brooms for a decade before they'd finally decided to take the plunge and set up a proper business._

_They had written to Harry at Christmastime during his last year at Hogwarts and had offered to build him a customised broom if he would do some publicity shoots for their company._

_Harry had refused many similar requests in the past, lots of companies had offered him astronomical fees and gifts to buy his endorsement but thus far Harry had always refused.  He did no want or need money and he just felt that it would be wrong to flaunt his fame in such a manner._

_What had made this request different was the fact that Seamus Finnegan, his Gryffindor housemate had told Harry about Morgan and Keilty.  They had already gained notoriety throughout Ireland for their skills but it was also common knowledge that neither Patrick Morgan, nor Ashanti Keilty had two galleons to rub together._

_His first meeting with the energetic cousins had indeed been memorable._

_"It's a great pleasure to meet ya Harry."  Gabbled Patrick bouncing up and down on his toes and wringing Harry's hand._

_Ashanti rolled her eyes at her cousin impatiently and ignored formalities shoving a broomstick into Harry's outstretched hand as soon as Patrick released it._

_Harry grinned at her and started to inspect the broom._

_The handle was crafted of beautiful cherry wood and the twigs at the end were a combination of Ash and Hazel._

_"Don't you worry about that broom Harry.  We only want to see how you fly.  It's a data logging broom. It'll give us an idea of your reaction time and speed turning capability."_

_Said Ashanti waving at the beautiful broom dismissively._

_Harry gaped at her but obediently mounted the broom._

_It felt almost as good as his treasured old Firebolt._

_"Give it a whirl Harry.  And try and fly as you might have to in a game situation."_

_Said Patrick excitedly clasping his hands tightly together in anticipation._

_Harry gently pushed off from the ground getting a feel for the way the broom flew._

_It felt reassuringly solid beneath him, but it was as soon as he began to run through his basic training manoeuvres that Harry knew that Ashanti and Patrick were geniuses._

_The broom almost flew itself._

_Soon, Harry was performing his most daring stunts and difficult moves, but it felt almost frustratingly easy._

_Forgetting all about Patrick, Ashanti and anything else Harry could only feel the cool breeze as he sliced through the air and the irrepressible urge he felt to push the broom beneath him to it's limit._

_He dived and twisted and looped and feinted, he sped faster than he'd imagined possible upwards to where the air thinned and breathing was more difficult.  Then suddenly, like a bird of prey, he plunged._

_He had almost forgotten what he was doing, the exhilaration and pure adrenaline was unbelievable._

_Almost too late he remembered the ground, which was rushing towards him like a banishing curse._

_With all of his strength and his will he urged the broom upward and felt the whisper of grass against his knees before he finally came to rest._

_When he practically stumbled from the broom and stretched his back languidly.  He looked up and saw Ashanti Keilty and Patrick Morgan staring at him in a mixture of disbelief horror and awe._

_"This is a really good broom."_

_Harry mumbled, suddenly embarrassed by his display._

_"I… I've never seen it do anything like THAT!"_

_Exclaimed Ashanti pointing weakly at the sky._

_"That was…  Well it was… you… I'm speechless."_

_Murmured Patrick looking at Harry through frighteningly wide eyes._

_Once the cousins had overcome their amazement they had hurried off and Harry had not heard a word from either of them for two months._

_Then, the week before the last qudditch cup final that Harry would play in at Hogwarts, he received a package…_

_With a sense of deja-vu Harry hurried out of the Great Hall, trailed by Ron before the rest of the school could take interest in his decidedly broom-shaped package._

_Afterwards, everyone present at the game had agreed that it was one of the most spectacular displays of quidditch they'd ever seen at the school.  Harry's new broom had given him a freedom he'd never known before, he'd been able to follow his impulses and fly with the grace of an eagle._

_The Gryffindors had also been boosted by the added speed of Harry's old firebolt, now appearing in the chaser's ranks._

_Their opposition, Ravenclaw, had been able to hold out admirably well against the Gryffindor's, they were a decent side some of whom were already being scouted for professional quidditch teams.  The game had ended with a daring catch by Harry swooping between two of the hoops at top speed to grab the snitch…_

Harry looked down at his personal Morgan-Keilty broom with fondness as he reminisced of his last competitive game.

The broom shone in the sunlight and seemed to be trying to persuade him that it was a perfect time to be flying.

In whole-hearted agreement Harry mounted the broom and took to the air…

And that was how he was found later that morning when Severus Snape arrived at the house.

***

Severus growled irritably, his further attempts to improve on the Wolfsbane potion had once again proven fruitless and he was further aggrieved at the idea that he would soon be meeting Harry Potter for a training session.

He skimmed through Lupin's letter once more.  It didn't surprise him that it had been the werewolf, and not Black, that had responded to his letter regarding Harry's tuition.

Then again, he supposed that it was slightly odd that no-one seemed to deem Harry capable of organising it himself.

Severus rolled his eyes.  He couldn't understand the fools, they placed their hopes for redemption and the winning of the war on the shoulders of a young man that they seemed unwilling to stop coddling.

Well, he sure as hell wouldn't be going easy on the boy.

With that thought in mind he grabbed a couple of potions and his winter cloak and apparated to the edge of the wards surrounding 'Chaos Manor'.

He soon caught sight of the blur that he assumed to be The-Boy-Who-Lived.

After a couple of unintentional moments of admiring the young man's flying he caught himself and shouted out to him.

"Potter!  Will you never get your head out of the clouds?!"

The blurry figure swooped down to him and Harry smiled in greeting.

"Nice to see you too Severus."

Snape scowled at him unhappy that the boy seemed so confident in using his first name.  'Damn Albus and his insistence on informality.'  Thought the potions master hotly.

"Alright then Potter, put the broom away and lets get down to some serious work."

Harry seemed to ignore the slight on his choice of profession and even had the audacity to grin as he looked down at the broom in his hand.

He closed his eyes and a moment later the broom disappeared from his grip.

Snape rolled his eyes at the display of wandless magic.  He'd seen all to well some of the boy's unusual abilities on that fateful Halloween night… 'No!  Don't think about that now Severus, concentrate!'

"Right then Potter.  Let's get started"

Snape smirked feeling the reassuring thrill of authority.

"First, fire-spells."

Harry's calm didn't appear to falter but Severus knew that one thing that Potter did not like was fire.

"Incinerate!"  Snape yelled, all of a sudden sending the curse straight at Harry's head.

To his credit Potter reacted quickly dodging the spell and drawing his wand in the blink of an eye levelling it at his teacher.

"Well, you're still alive, but I can't say the same about the comrade who was standing behind you."  Sneered Severus with a cold smile. 

"Next time try blocking or deflecting."

Harry shivered but stared defiantly back at him his green gaze sharp with determination and gave a sharp nod.

He wasn't going to make that mistake again.

***

Harry soon found that his 'lessons' with Snape were going to push him to his limits.  He'd never realised just how fast the Death Eater spy was with his wand.

Harry had resorted to disarming Snape far to frequently just so that he'd have a chance to keep up with the older man.

He knew it was probably just an immature urge to get one over on a figure of authority from his youth but Harry couldn't seem to stem the desire to prove that he could out-manoeuvre the Slytherin Head of House.

The exchanges of spells continued and the two hours seemed to fly past.  

Harry felt that it wasn't so much new spells that he needed to learn, but more learning to utilise his knowledge more efficiently and to change his attitude.

He was fighting a war after all.

Gryffindor or not, sometimes a Slytherin sense of cunning was vital for survival.

Harry was keen to learn, and who better to teach him then the man who'd, for a time, deceived Lord Voldemort himself. 

And so he listened to his tutor with keen ears and watched closely.  He was going to prove to himself, and to Snape that he was good enough.

After all, some day, and probably sooner than he was comfortable with, he was going to have to prove it to Voldemort, and to the world of witches and wizards who were depending on him.

***

During the course of the next couple of hours Severus realised just how difficult this task was going to be.

Harry Potter obviously wasn't as incompetent at defence as he was at potions.

Harry had even managed to surprise Severus with his knowledge of a few arguably dark curses and hexes.

After dissipating the last of his defence shields Snape turned back to face his student, however, he was soon doubled over clutching his stomach.

"Tut tut 'professor' letting your guard down?"

Smirked Harry lowering his wand with a flick and releasing Snape from the mild tickling charm.

A glaring Severus Snape eventually left Chaos Manor at the start of dusk and looking back over the afternoon he was beginning to doubt just who Albus intended to be learning what from his tutelage of the Gryffindor heir.

It was only once he was safely ensconced in his home that Snape finally dropped his basic shield charm and congratulated himself on not having succumb to laughter at Harry's tickling charm.

He did, after all, have an image to maintain.

***

A/N

Woohoo!!!

Ahem, yeah, sorry.  I've had at least 3 half-finished chapters stuck on my computer for a few weeks now and I'm sooooo pleased to have finished one!

I apologise that you've had to wait so long to read it.

I must thank those of you who've reviewed thus far.  There's nothing more encouraging to a frazzled writer who needs a bit of encouragement.  You're wonderful!

Ady – Yeah, it was one of those weird moments where a thought creeps into your brain like a timid little first-year and you have to coax it for a bit before it suddenly starts making some sense!!!  Thankyou so much for your continued and immense support of me and my writing.  It means a lot.

Kit Cloudkicker – I'm glad it was worth the wait, hope the same goes for this chapter!

Hmm, just 2 reviews for the last chapter.  *shrugs*

Love yas!

jona

xxx


End file.
